


what they don't know won't hurt 'em

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Top Levi, Top!Levi, bottom!Erwin, for Bottom Erwin Week 2018, inappropriate use of a hitching post, just a quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Heichou and Danchou get frisky in the heat.





	what they don't know won't hurt 'em

What they don’t know, won’t hurt ‘em

(Prompt: In public)

 

They’d been “at it” (as Levi put it) for several months.

After the initial confusion of feelings, thoughts, quick glances, lingering touches, and finally realization, they’d settled into a lusty routine.

Erwin was eager and willing but cautious about their appearance to the rest of the Corps.  Levi couldn’t give a fuck. He wanted Erwin and he insinuated himself into the man’s day any way he could.  Whether anyone knew concerned him not at all.

A good example would be this morning where Levi was making himself obnoxious whilst Erwin tried to work.

They’d done it in Erwins office often - that wasn't a problem for Levi.  Convincing the blonde man, was.

Coincidentally, at that very moment Levi had his fine ass on the edge of Erwin’s desk, his right cheek trapping some correspondence.

“Levi!”  Erwin said mildly

“What?” the smaller man said, wriggling his ass a little and wrinkling the papers in the process.

“I don’t have time for this!”

“Bullshit.  You work too hard as it is.  You need a break.”

“I-I’ll take a break at lunch,”

“Erwin, you moron, it’s 2:30 in the afternoon!”

The big man looked baffled for a second then sighed, scrubbing his eyes with both hands.

“Well, I do need to get up.  I was supposed to check on the new horses at noon.”

Levi scooted off the desk,

“I’ll go with,”

 

The new batch of horses, specially trained for the survey corps, were at the end of the barn and looked fine.  Erwin topped up water here and there with a bucket from the trough outside.

“Tch. you should get a cadet to do that.”

Erwin idly stroked and straightened a forelock on a chestnut mare,

“They’re all at the assembly, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,”  

Levi’s face took on a throughtful expression.

“We done?”

“Just need to put this bucket back,”

They both strode down the wide aisle of the barn, toward the square of sunlight that opened to the courtyard.  Levi paused at his own horse, stroking the dark velvety nose, then moved off.

 

The sunlight was too hot and too bright after the cool shade of the barn and Levi hurried over to Erwin.  There was a big tree that stood beside the old stone watering trough. It cast its shadow over the trough, its adjacent hitching post, and a large circle of cobblestone that made up the courtyard.

As soon as he stepped into the shade, Levi pulled at the commander’s clothes, urging him down for a kiss.  He could feel Erwin’s cock respond.

“Levi!  Levi, not out here!”

Levi kissed him again,

“Not in the mood?  This says otherwise,”  He pressed one thigh up into Erwin’s crotch.

“N-not here, though!”

Levi’s hands strayed to Erwin’s belt.

See, Levi had learned something in his months of sex with Erwin.  One of the blonde man’s best kept secrets, in fact.

Erwin Smith liked a bit of danger during sex.  The thought of someone watching or someone walking in on them sent a jolt right to his groin.  He had always been proper and reserved like he was raised to be, so he was aroused at the aspect of being publicly naughty.

Now, Levi crowded him aggressively, herding him into the hitching post, one small strong arm around Erwin’s waist, one fondling the big man’s hardening cock.

Levi was startlingly strong.  He positioned his commander facing the hitching post and pushed him till he was bent over the crossbar.

He didn't give Erwin a chance to protest.

“Spread your legs.  I can’t fucking reach.”

“Levi!  We’re literally … anyone could see … you can’t possibly …!”

“They’re all at the assembly, remember?”  He tapped his foot on the inside of Erwin’s ankle to get him to move it.

“Levi!”

Abruptly the squad captain grabbed a handful of blonde hair and jerked the bigger man’s head back painfully.

“Get. Down. Where. I. Can. Reach!”  He gave another jerk, “If you don’t behave, I’ll fuck you three times before bed and you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow!”

Erwin shuffled his feet apart, acutely aware of the embarrassing position he was in.  He was mortified and at the same time very aroused. The thought that anyone entering the square could see his humiliating position was making him rock hard.

Levi jerked Erwin’s trousers and underpants down to mid thigh.  A shiver ran through the big man that had nothing to do with cold.

Levi, who carried lube in his pocket - he believed in being prepared - drizzled it into Erwin’s butcrack and rubbed the head of his hard-on up and down teasingly.

“Nnghh, Levi,”

The smaller man bent forward, gently rubbing a hip, and eased two fingers in.  Erwin groaned and Levi pressed in to the knuckle, stroking in and out.

“S-slower, Levi.”

“But someone could see us at any second,” the smaller man teased.

Erwins big cock twitched.

“Levi …”

A third finger followed the others and Erwin moaned.  He was sure it had echoed around the courtyard. He slapped one hand over his mouth to stifle any sounds.

“Fuck, I could cum just watching you, Erwin.”

Indeed the mighty commander was a quivering mess.  His hair hung in his eyes, he was flushed red, and he was bent embarrassingly over the hitching post, legs spread, hard cock already leaking precum onto the dusty ground.

The fingers were withdrawn and after a quick look around, Erwin closed his eyes and shuddered in anticipation.

Levi slid in slowly and gently, allowing the other to adjust, and grabbed both hips.

“You’re gonna be a good boy?”

Erwin nodded quickly,

Levi pushed all the way in and Erwin groaned.

“Please, Levi …”

Levi’s hips suddenly pulled back then snapped forward.  Erwin cried out from between his fingers and Levi started a brisk rhythm.

The old hitching post squeaked in complaint as Levi rutted hard into the blonde man.

“How does that feel, my good boy?  What do you say?”

“Feels good Levi … so good!”

“You like my cock in you?’

Erwin nodded wildly.

Levi was pounding into the man now, fingers gripping hips tight enough to bruise, bent over, sweat dripping from his chin onto Erwin’s broad back.

“Levi … not gonna … last long!”

Erwin was consumed by the potential danger of being seen.  Levi, on the other hand hadn’t looked around the square at all.  He didn’t care. He was turned on by Erwin’s arousal.

As foreseen, Erwin quickly felt that heat in his belly.

“Levi!” he hissed, “Levi I’m gonna …”

Covering his mouth with both hands the commander came, hard, spurting onto the dusty earth.  His ass clenched tight enough that Levi almost yelped. He sped up his stroke.

“Oh what a good boy you are, a good boy!  Are you ready for my cum?”

“Oh, yes Levi, cum in me!”

Levi got in a few more erratic thrusts before going rigid with a groan, cumming deep inside the other man.

The dark haired man withdrew rather hazily, standing there, cock out, as he tried to catch his breath.

Erwin pulled up his trousers and tucked himself back in.  His shirt was stuck to him with sweat.

Erwin nuzzled Levi’s damp hair.

“Come on, the cadets’ll be back soon, and I have paperwork to finish.”

Levi shook sweat out of his hair,

“Fuck that.  We’re taking a shower - both of us.  I’m sticky as shit. Maria this weather …”

And he walked off, complaining.  Erwin chuckled and jogged after him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is rushed, I'm running behind my deadline for Bottom Erwin Week 2018. This is my first time doing these week thingies. I'm learning! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
